


【Hummeus】【ABO】【围裙+孕期BJ】复活节快乐

by latelemon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon





	【Hummeus】【ABO】【围裙+孕期BJ】复活节快乐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Easter.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374398) by [baerki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerki/pseuds/baerki). 
  * A translation of [Happy Easter.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374398) by [baerki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerki/pseuds/baerki). 
  * A translation of [Happy Easter.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374398) by [baerki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerki/pseuds/baerki). 



从两周前知道Marco怀孕起，Mats就恨不得把他捧在手心里。现在已经两个月了，一个小生命正在他的肚子里缓慢成形。Marco对此什么都没说，因为看着你男子气概十足的Alpha对你——一个Omega——卑躬屈膝，实在是很快活的事。一个像Mats这样的男人真是太罕见啦，可遇不可求。  
“Mats，我又不是残疾了，我只是怀孕了好吗？我能走路，能爬楼梯，还能开车……”Marco从沙发上弹起来说。  
“你为什么不乖乖待在沙发上，让我把饭做完呢？”  
“我想帮你啊！在那儿干坐着等事情都被做好一点意思都没有！”  
“别乱动！”  
Marco咕哝着，抬眼看向客厅的天花板。这很让他沮丧——像这样在那儿等着，什么也不干，就看着房间里的家具。而且，他注意到他需要打扫下卫生了，因为他看见天花板一角有细小的蜘蛛网。他朝左边偏偏脑袋，把右胳膊放到U型枕后面，朝窗外眺望。  
天气很不错，几束阳光透过棉花团般的云朵照射下来。那些云彩迷蒙又轻盈。他还能看见灌木和乔木的叶子被微风拂弄得颤栗不已。那是春日的微风。他微微笑起来。  
又是美妙的一天。  
Marco听见身后有小响动，于是抬起头来，但一下子并没看真切。  
“完啦？你的小把戏都搞好啦？”Marco问。  
“准备了一个能让你开心的小把戏。”  
Marco皱着眉头，把手撑在沙发垫上，支撑着自己立起上身坐好。但当他看过去，尤其是看到Mats的身体时，忍不住爆笑起来。  
“你在搞什么鬼？Mats？这是啥啊？”  
Marco笑得前仰后合。这副场景对于Mats来说简直太不可思议了。那个人正皱着眉，打量着自己身体。他只穿了一件朴素的围裙，围裙下是一丝不挂的裸体。围裙上写着”复活节快乐“，还有一些复活节彩蛋和兔子。  
“你这是在笑话我吗Marco？！”  
“因为一个Alpha为了Omega这么做？”  
“因为你告诉我你怀孕了而我想做个好男友？我很确定那不是个好主意！我再也不相信Mario和他蹩脚的建议了！“  
Mats很沮丧，Marco能从他嗓音里听出来。当Mats转身要回厨房时Marco立马咬住了粉嫩的下唇。  
”Mats，别走。“  
Marco的手指环上了Mats的右手手腕，把他拉向自己。Marco坐在沙发垫的边缘，手沿着Mats壮硕的大腿摸过去。肌肉是那么发达，肤色是诱人的古铜。这令他颤抖起来。  
“我是觉得这实在太可爱太好玩了。通常都是我来做这些啊，比如扮演一个风骚的小女仆……“  
”但你在笑。我知道你一定觉得我傻透了。“  
”不是我笑就意味着我不喜欢我看到的啊。我是惊讶坏了，仅此而已。不要说你没闻到我的味道，Mats。“  
Mats垂下目光看向他，望进那对深邃的绿眸子里。他感到那人的瞳孔在一点一点放大，最后几乎占据了朱古力色虹膜的全部。Mats抽了抽鼻子，朝Marco低下身躯。他闭上眼，去闻他的肌肤。那股香甜的欲望的味道。Mats因为这个味道笑了，指尖滑过Marco的脖子。  
”为什么我就能肯定你湿了呢？“Mats坏笑道。  
”因为只要你光着在我面前，我总是湿的不行。“  
”当心别把沙发弄湿了，Marco。“  
”为什么要这么说……？“  
”因为没人比我更了解你了。“  
Marco的手绕到了Mats腰背的凹陷处，解开围裙绳带的结。Mats脱下围裙把它远远丢开的时候Marco伸出舌头，扫过干燥的嘴唇。看到Mats裸体的时候，Marco能感到自己的勃起在内裤下抽动着。  
“操……”Marco喘息着。  
Marco在沙发边缘摇晃着身体，手滑过Mats的屁股。Marco在他下腹火辣的古铜色皮肤上印下一串柔软的吻，而他已经能感到那根温暖又敏感的肉棒在磨蹭他脖子了。  
Mats心满意足地叹了口气，微微张开饱满又湿润的嘴唇，手滑过Marco的红发。世界上最美的一幕就这样呈现在他眼前。而到现在为止，Marco还没开始吸。Mats往下看去的时候禁不住微笑起来，抵着Marco的喉咙小幅地挺动着骨盆来获取摩擦，而Marco正舔过他肚脐到耻骨一路的毛发。  
Mats生得如此完美。一尊活生生的希腊雕塑。Marco把一只手上滑到脖子那里，把Mats的硬挺抓在掌心中爱抚。他轻轻挤压着柱体的根部，将小家伙缓缓唤醒。Marco非常清楚该怎么取悦它，因为他对他的Alpha是那么熟悉。他知道怎么挑动，也知道如何操控。  
Mats所有的感官都亮起红灯。他真想就地扑倒那个人。Marco闻起来这么香。香气袭人，他却不得不拼命克制住自己，因为Marco是个与众不同的Omega。大部分Omega都无比驯服，易于上手。你随便合拢手指就能在床上抓住一打。Marco却非常不同。他早已无法再信任谁，因为曾有那么多Alpha伤过他的心。而Mats又长着一张坏男孩的无辜脸，看着就像负心汉。  
然而事实证明他不是，而Marco也努力去信任他。现在他属于Mats了。所以他现在身怀有孕，证明他已然交付了全部的信任。如果他可以，他会捧着自己的心交给那人，不带丝毫犹豫。  
手指包裹住勃起，Mats看着Marco在他的肚子上留下点桃色印记，时轻时重地吮吸着他的皮肤——全凭他自己的意愿。  
“妈的……你要什么时候才真正开始吸？不要再逗我了……”  
Marco的笑意藏不住，一边把一只手放到了Mats的臀瓣上，开始用灵巧的手指弹弄着。  
“不然怎么样？”  
“什么叫‘不然怎么样’？我来教教你什么叫‘不然怎么样’。”  
野兽觉醒了。Mats很讨厌Marco这样挑逗他的神经，几乎要让他冲破身体的束缚，当然，是以一种好的方式。或者至少，是Marco喜欢的方式。  
Mats抓住了Marco的头发，头微微向后仰去。Mats把自己的老二握在指间，好对准Marco的嘴。朝下望去，他不能自已地咬住下唇，在他用肉棒轻轻拍打Marco嘴唇的时候，而后者张开嘴释放出舌头。一阵轻微的啵啵声响起，Marco合上了眼睛，把Mats丢在那里。他了解自己的爱人，他知道自己的动作很突然，但不至于粗暴。  
毫无预兆地，Mats的一只手放上Marco后脑勺而后按下去，确保Marco的唇紧紧含住他的阴茎并沿着他的小伙伴滑动。Mats脑袋向后仰去，一声长长的呻吟从他嘴里流淌出来，他感到他的阴茎被整根吞下了，完完全全地埋进了Marco喉咙深处。Marco的嘴潮湿而温暖，他想在这个小洞里待上整整一天。他的心在胸腔里跳得厉害，他揪住了一撮Marco的头发。这张嘴真是难以置信的天赋异禀。从没有别人光用凹下的脸颊和舌头就把Mats带进这样的高潮。但是Marco，就可以。  
然后，Marco开始点头轻啄，从他的阴茎上方，不时吮吸那已经渗出些许前液的粉红又敏感的龟头。Mats的味道咸咸的，他不仅比别人大，也比别人咸。谁让他吃得那么好呢。Marco的舌头游走过那根肉棒，小家伙骄傲地挺立在他的脸颊旁边。湿漉漉的黏膜下，Marco能感受到Mats阴茎薄薄的皮肤下，粗大而跳动着的静脉血管的脉络。Mats的身体太美了，包括胯下的部分。而他下体的尺寸也和他的体型相称。粗壮雄伟，青筋蜿蜒。简直过目难忘。  
"见鬼……Marco……不要停……“  
如果Marco可以微笑，他肯定会笑的，但他忙着来回摆动脑袋，像水泵一般热切又激烈地吸弄着Mats。他想让他爽到另一个世界，他想让他射进自己嘴里。他想要他高潮，因为Marco就是喜欢他高潮的样子。  
Marco的手在Mats的屁股上，感受到他的颤抖，他的腿也在微微晃着，Mats一边喘气，试图控制自己的呼吸和不断从口中溜出的呻吟。他的身体已经开始一阵强似一阵的抽搐，Marco非常非常清楚他坚持不了多久了，所以更加卖力，把整根都吞进嘴里。他的唇触到阴茎的根部，他也正用手指挤弄着那里，使那人身体的弦绷得更紧，也使高潮来得更快。这样的动作下Mats呻吟不断，低下眼去看Marco的脸庞。  
“我……Marco……我不行了……操！”Mats低吼。  
Mats突然抽了出来，把肉棒握在手中飞快地撸动着。他的脸上泛起微红，脖子上青筋暴起，像浮雕一般。Marco张开嘴，手按上恋人晒黑的大腿，然后伸出了舌头，抬眼注视着Mats。Mats面带戏弄，满是嫉妒。  
Mats低吼，发出野兽般的哼声，男人味十足。魅力十足。Marco最爱听他低吼了。棕发男人腾出一只手来按上Marco的后颈，朝下看着他的舌头，因为很快他就在缓慢的低吼中释放了，精液洒落在Marco的舌弯，嘴里，还有脸颊内侧。Marco轻柔地合上眼，睫毛还在颤动，他聪明地静待着烫热的白浊缓缓流下，淌过他潮湿的黏膜。  
Mats的手指上也沾了一点儿，而Marco毫无退缩地咽了下去，凝注的目光扫过Mats红潮未褪的汗津津的脸。后者把手指探进了Marco嘴里寻找他其余的种子。  
”即使在吞这个的时候，你的脸蛋也宛如天使……“  
Marco舔了舔唇，而后大笑起来，一边在Mats敏感的柱身上落下几个湿漉漉的吻。  
”亲爱的，我明明一直是小天使……“  
“我的小天使。”  
Mats朝Marco俯下身，捧起他的脸颊，吻上那对薄唇，闭上眼睛。  
“唔……Mats……？”  
“嗯？”Mats转过来问。  
“你没闻到吗？”  
Mats坏笑着在Marco脸蛋上咬了一口。  
“再来一次？”  
“不是，我是说……好像烧焦啦。”  
Mats抬起头，骂出声。  
“我操！是羊羔！”  
Marco大笑，看着他跑向厨房，一对光裸的屁股蹦跳着穿过房间。  
是的，Marco拥有世上最棒的Alpha。  
“Mats，复活节快乐。”

 

【end】


End file.
